


Yes, It Feels Like Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Sheriff/Melissa, Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "I just read your story Driving us Closer on Ao3 and loved it. I was wondering if you could please write one for me. Based on the twelve days of Christmas sung by Destiny's child. With the pairings of Stiles/Derek Erica/Boyd and Allison/Scott or Isaac. It would be great if you could have Stiles, Erica and Allison as best friends since high school talking about how great their respected partners are. If your interested i have other stories ideas we these 3 pairings following along the same lines"</p>
<p>Here Stiles is, it’s Christmas Eve, and he’s sitting at a diner with Allison and Erica, discussing how amazing all their respective boyfriends are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, It Feels Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

If anybody had told Stiles at sixteen that in four years he’d have two women as his best friends, a boyfriend, and that he actually had a whole bunch of friends, he would’ve pulled something laughing. The whole werewolf thing would’ve sounded more believable.

But here he is, it’s Christmas Eve, and he’s sitting at a diner with Allison and Erica, discussing how amazing all their respective boyfriends are.

‘Boyd really went all out this year,’ Erica sighs. ‘It’s not even Christmas and he’s already giving me presents. He got me these amazing sunglasses.’

She pulls the shades from her purse, only to have them snatched out of her hand by Allison.

‘Are these Chloés?’

‘Yes, they are. He also got me a new piercing,’ the blonde smirks.

Stiles raises his eyebrows and takes a sip from his coffee. He can’t see anything new on her face and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t have any room left in her ears.

‘It’s somewhere I can’t show you in public, Batman.’

Stiles can feel his cheeks heating up a little. Even after all these years, Erica still manages to make him blush.

‘My boys are going the extra mile, as well,’ Allison says with a dreamy look. ‘I came home on Tuesday and the entire apartment had been transformed. It smelled like a spa. They’d rented a massage table and gotten all these oils and they gave me a back rub and then they massaged my feet. They even had the uniforms. You know, with the white shorts and tank tops.’

The look on both Allison’s and Erica’s face gets a little disturbing. Stiles really doesn’t need to know this much about his friends’ sex life. He snaps his fingers in front of their faces to bring them back to the present, because their food has arrived.

Erica takes a bite from her burger and moans. ‘Thank god for werewolf metabolism. Else, I would’ve been the size of house by now.’

‘So, Stiles, has Derek given you anything yet?’ Allison asks.

‘A poem.’

Both women’s mouths drop open.

‘Oh my god.’

‘Derek writes poems?’

‘Yes, he does,’ Stiles says, a little smug. ‘He’s also going to by me a new pair of jeans.’

‘Why is going to do that?’

‘Because of what happened after the poem.’

‘You were wearing the dark ones, weren’t you? The ones that make your ass look amazing’ Erica guesses.

‘I was,’ Stiles nods.

‘Just make sure he gets you the same kind,’ Erica continues. ‘I really like it when you wear them.’

Stiles throws a fry at his friend. ‘You just keep your eyes Boyd’s butt. Mine is reserved for Derek.’

‘Oh, I’m getting new clothes as well,’ Allison pipes up. ‘Remember that siren a couple weeks back? Well, she tore up my jacket and Scott and Isaac found a special archer’s jacket. It has matching gloves and I can easily attach my quiver to it. Plus, it’s pockets have special lining, so I don’t have to worry about my knifes cutting them up when I carry them around.’

Her eyes are shining and Stiles can’t help but smile.

‘You look so sweet, but you are absolutely terrifying sometimes. You know that?’ he says.

‘Thank you.’

‘It says a lot about our lives, that I almost find that more romantic than the dinner Boyd made me last night.’ Erica sighs. ‘There were candles and music was playing in the background. He fed me desert.’ Her eyes go a little glassy. ‘Then, we had crazy hot sex on the couch.’

‘Hey, I sit on that couch,’ Stiles says indignantly.

Erica snorts. ‘You don’t think that’s the first time we did it there, do you? Besides, it’s not like you and Derek never do it on yours.’

He tries to hide his blush behind his coffee mug, but judging my Allison’s pitying smile, he’s failing miserably.

‘Derek get you anything else?’ she asks.

‘Yeah. He got me an LP with all the songs from _White Christmas_. It was my mom’s favourite Christmas movie,’ he says. He can see both Allison and Erica starting to tear up. These women might be deadly, but they’re made of goo on the inside. ‘He also got me this.’

He digs around in his jacket until he finds what he’s looking for. It’s a little wolf keychain, attached to it is a car key.

‘Did he finally made you get rid of the Jeep?’ Erica asks.

‘Look closer.’

He hands the key over to his friends and they examine it carefully.

‘He gave you a key to the Camaro?’ Allison asks incredulously.

‘When’s the wedding?’ the other woman asks.

Stiles nods proudly. He’s been bugging Derek about it for a while. There had been a threat that he would lose his privilege at the first scratch, but Stiles is pretty sure that was an empty threat. Derek wouldn’t have given him a key if he didn’t trust Stiles to take care of his baby.

‘So, what are your plans for tomorrow?’ he asks, taking back the key from a reluctant Erica.

‘Dad finally gave me the key to the cabin. So we’re leaving later tonight. Hopefully, we’ll get there before midnight. We’ll be there all weekend,’ Allison says. The Argents had a cabin a little further up north. Allison had been asking her dad for the keys since November.

‘You’re dad finally accepted that it’s going to be you three forever?’ Stiles asks.

‘I think so. What about you?’ she says, turning to Erica.

‘Boyd I are going to a hotel. We’re not coming out of the room until Saturday.’

Both women turn to Stiles, then.

‘Know what Derek’s been planning yet?’

‘Nope,’ he answers. ‘It could be anything from staying in bed all day, to a ten mile hike, to a trip to Disneyland.'

They finish they’re dinner, talking about college and their jobs. It’s nice. Stiles has really missed them. It’s not easy when your best friends live several hours away from you. He’s thankful for the miracle of Skype, every single day.

When they’re done, Erica orders them some eggnog.

‘I propose a toast, to our amazing, romantic, sickeningly sweet boyfriends,’ she says.

‘Cheers!’

~

The next morning Stiles is woken by Derek lifting him from the bed, bridal-style, blankets and all.

‘What are you doing?’ he asks, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

‘I’m commencing our plans for today.’

‘And they include you carrying me around?’

Derek nods.

‘Awesome.’ And Stiles burrows into his chest a little.

When they get to the living room, Derek deposits him onto the couch and slides in behind him. Breakfast is laid out on the coffee table and there are two piles of presents on the floor, one for Derek and one for Stiles.

‘These are our plans for today? We sit on the couch, eat, and open presents?’

‘Pretty much. There is also a shower planned at some point and a call with your dad and Melissa.’

‘And don’t forget the carrying me around.’

‘No, we can’t forget that,’ Derek says, nuzzling Stiles’ cheek. ‘Merry Christmas, Stiles.’

‘Merry Christmas, Big Guy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
